The Hatake Kakashi Owner's Manual
by thir13enth
Summary: Konoha Inc. is proud that you have purchased the best seller Hatake Kakashi-bot! This is the owners' manual that will help you understand your purchase and make it more satisfactory. Inside-personality, love, and mode packages!


**I was bored, alright? Have fun reading. I hope I didn't make it too long…I actually could kept going…lol**

**I got this inspiration from Dragon Jadefire's story of the Uchiha Sasuke Owner's Manual. Read that too!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

* * *

**Notice**: Please read this instruction manual carefully before operating your new Hatake Kakashi-bot. This is the only way to ensure the best results and maximum content of the user. Save these instructions for later in case needed for reference.

Congratulations on purchasing your very own Hatake Kakashi-bot! The Hatake Kakashi-bot was manufactured with one hundred percent of all parts from Japan, so high standard efficiency is guaranteed. The Hatake Kakashi-bot is programmed by Konoha Incorporated to resemble the actual character as much as possible so it is automatically engineered to have specific reactions to specific events. These reactions and events will be explained in full detail in the later sections.

**Power/Battery Life Information**

The Hatake Kakashi-bot is powered by a rechargeable lithium ion battery. Unfortunately, unlike our other product Uzumaki Naruto-bot, the Hatake Kakashi-bot requires more frequent recharging. The battery will keep Hatake Kakashi running for a maximum of 48 hours. Please be advised that this calculated maximum battery life is based on the lowest setting for Hatake Kakashi.

The battery must be recharged at a Konoha Hospital unit, or can be recharged when around a Haruno Sakura-bot. The battery can also be recharged by switching your Hatake Kakashi-bot to Dormant mode.

**Tips and Techniques for Usage**

The Hatake Kakashi-bot does not need frequent attention and is low maintenance. In fact, the Hatake Kakashi-bot can operate on its own cycle without your interference for a long time. This time is not estimated because apparently the test bot that we were experimenting on is still functioning on its own quite well individually.

We do not take complaints for the delay in response of the Hatake Kakashi-bot. The Hatake Kakashi-bot has been programmed to be late, so delay in response is not a defect. However, this dilatory response can be changed with the Gaiden personality package, which will be mentioned later.

**Parts and Features**

Headband-The headband is the dark blue piece of cloth with metal with carved insignia of our company, Konoha Incorporated, on it. The headband for the Hatake Kakashi-bot is tilted and covers its left eye. The headband is moveable, and can be latched to go straight across forehead to expose the left eye. Further explanation of that specific covering function will come later. The headband also features a place for your name so that you never mix your Hatake Kakashi-bot with someone else's, as Hatake Kakashi-bots are very popular and no one would think twice to steal your Hatake Kakashi-bot. Most importantly, however, the headband has a GPS marker within it so that in case you do lose your Hatake Kakashi-bot, at least you can track it down. Note however, that every Hatake Kakashi-bot has the same GPS marker, so you will see all the Hatake Kakashi-bots within your range. You may have to check them all to find your own individually programmed Hatake Kakashi-bot.

Mask-The mask is the dark blue piece of cloth that covers the lower half of your Hatake Kakashi-bot's face. We offer you a feature about the mask that other companies don't: the mask is removable! This means that the Hatake Kakashi-bot's face can be revealed to you! However, due to disagreements between fangirls about the true appearance of Hatake Kakashi, the bottom half of his face has been left blank. Fortunately for you, the Hatake Kakashi-bot comes with a dry erase marker and eraser. The surface of the lower half of his face can be easily drawn on. Draw his face to your desire!

Sharingan-The Sharingan is the red colored left eye of your Hatake Kakashi-bot. It consists of a motion sensor that allows it to mimic what you do! This feature is fun, however, it drains the battery life of your Hatake Kakashi-bot even faster.

Clothing-The standard clothing for your Hatake Kakashi-bot consists of a green Konoha Incorporated vest and long-sleeved black shirt, along with the same colored pants. However, this can be changed as well! Konoha Incorporated offers two other uniforms for your Hatake Kakashi-bot: Gaiden and ANBU versions. (See our online catalog for that. Link is .com. More information will be listed later in the manual.) Note that, however, changing the clothing will change the demeanor of the Hatake Kakashi-bot, because his personality chips are contained within the clothing that he is wearing.

Weapons-The Hatake Kakashi-bot holds various weapons that come with the clothing sets. These are genuine weapons that can kill or injure someone. If precautions are taken however, your life may be spared, but the Hatake Kakashi-bot is well-contained, so attack against owner shouldn't be expected unless you're doing something wrong. That said, Konoha Incorporated holds no responsibility should you be found dead because of the Hatake Kakashi-bot.

Icha Icha Book Series-The Hatake Kakashi-bot comes with the first volume of this series but you may purchase the other series. If the whole collection is given to the Hatake Kakashi-bot, the Hatake Kakashi-bot will go into a Dormant mode and pretend to be injured so that all the books could be read. If the Hatake Kakashi-bot is shown a flyer to an Icha Icha movie, the Hatake Kakashi-bot will enter Perverted Fandom mode.

Ninja Dogs-The Hatake Kakashi-bot comes with plushie dog collectibles as well. But these must be purchased from Konoha Incorporated as well. Once the entire plushie dog collectibles is presented the Hatake Kakashi-bot, the bot automatically upgrades.

**Reactions**

Normally the Hatake Kakashi-bot is unresponsive to everything. However, upon meeting other bots, a reaction may occur. We will list some of the common reactions.

Uchiha Sasuke-The Hatake Kakashi-bot most assimilates to the Uchiha Sasuke-bot in operation. (For details, please see Uchiha Sasuke Owner's Manual by Dragon Jadefire.) The Hatake Kakashi-bot is protective of the Uchiha Sasuke-bot and will attempt to persuade the Uchiha Sasuke-bot to not plot active revenge against the Uchiha Itachi-bot. However, if persuasion is unsuccessful, the Hatake Kakashi-bot will leave the Uchiha Sasuke-bot alone, but only after teaching the Uchiha Sasuke-bot a lightning technique called Chidori.

Uzumaki Naruto-The Hatake Kakashi-bot is also protective of the Uzumaki Naruto-bot. If any bot comes to attack Uzumaki Naruto, the Hatake Kakashi-bot will automatically switch to Battle Mode. The Hatake Kakashi-bot prevents Uchiha Sasuke-bot and Uzumaki Naruto-bot from destroying each other, so as long Hatake Kakashi-bot is present, nothing between those two aggressive bots will occur.

Haruno Sakura-The Hatake Kakashi-bot is also protective of the Haruno Sakura-bot, but interacts with her less than with Uzumaki Naruto-bot or with Uchiha Sasuke-bot. Warning however, because the Haruno Sakura-bot often tries to rip off the mask of the Hatake Kakashi-bot and has the ability to persuade others to join in her crusade to reveal your Hatake Kakashi-bot's face. Assuming that you want your Hatake Kakashi-bot's face to yourself, it is advised you avoid Haruno Sakura-bots that are inactive and in Bored mode.

Maito Guy-The Hatake Kakashi-bot tries to avoid this bot as much as possible. However, the Maito Guy-bot pursues the Hatake Kakashi-bot in search of competition. Do not worry however! The Hatake Kakashi-bot is programmed to win! The Hatake Kakashi is automatically geared to chose rock over scissors, scissors over paper, and paper over rock when the Maito Guy-bot is in Compete mode.

Uchiha Itachi-The Hatake Kakashi-bot will automatically switch to Battle mode when encountering the Uchiha Itachi-bot. However, release of the Sharingans from both bots will leave Hatake Kakashi-bot unconscious for three full days before functional again. It is not recommended that the Hatake Kakashi-bot always be around the Uchiha Itachi-bot.

Deidara-The Hatake Kakashi-bot will not activate the Mangekyou Sharingan until meeting the Deidara-bot. Be warned that although the higher Sharingan level may cause later blindness in one eye however, and that the mimic ability your Hatake Kakashi-bot had may be lost in later times. In any case, be careful that you are not sent to another dimension or time by mistake. Again, we are not responsible for any losses created by the Hatake Kakashi-bot's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Other reactions are common, but this must be found out yourself. Complete listing would compel you to stop reading the manual and that is not the object of this manual sheet.

**Full Explanation of Modes**

This is a quick synopsis of various modes that the Hatake Kakashi-bot can take. Of course, this is a limited listing.

Dormant mode-The Hatake Kakashi-bot will go into battery recharge mode and relax with a book in his hand. This is often what the bot does because of its limited battery time.

Defensive mode-Whenever surrounded by other bots that have the Konoha Incorporated symbol on their forehead, the Hatake Kakashi-bot is engineered to ensure the protection of the bot. The Hatake Kakashi-bot will not protect other bots as fiercely unless assigned to do so. Mission packages can be purchased independently from Masashi Kishimoto.

Battle/Compete mode-The Hatake Kakashi-bot will choose to reveal the Sharingan or not depending on the degree of power emanating from the opposing bot.

Trainer mode-The Hatake Kakashi-bot trains the Uzumaki Naruto-bot, Uchiha Sasuke-bot, and the Haruno Sakura-bot, but only when it feels like it.

Perverted Fandom mode-The Hatake Kakashi-bot lapses into this mode most rarely. The mode is self explanatory: the Hatake Kakashi-bot will want to continue to read the Icha Icha book series and attempt to get the Jiraiya-bot to hurry and publish the next book.

**Personality Packages**

There are only three basic personality packages for the Hatake Kakashi-bot.

Normal

ANBU

Gaiden

However, fangirls have requested that we create custom personality packages for them. We have successfully engineered these, so upon purchase of the custom personality packages, you can manipulate the Hatake Kakashi-bot's character as much as you like, practically as much as fanfictions twist his character.

**Love Packages**

The Hatake Kakashi-bot denies relationships with any bots, which make selling the Hatake Kakashi-bots good business because fangirls always want to pair him up with somebody! These chips are independently sold from the bot. Some of these include KakaSasu, KakaNaru, KakaSaku, KakaAnko, KakaIru, KakaOro, KakaIta, KakaKure, KakaGuy, KakaShizu, KakaSai, KakaIno, KakaHina, KakaYamato, KakaRin, KakaObito, KakaMinato, KakaJira, KakaAsu, KakaZabuza, KakaShika, and all the rest of the damn Naruto characters! The Love Packages also are available In Triangles for some indecisive bastards to which we must engineer more products that are costing us more to manufacture and create than to sell! (Note heavy sarcasm!) The Triangles include KakaSasuNaru, KakaSasuSaku, KakaIruGuy, KakaShizuTsun, KakaAnkoKure, KakaOroSasu, KakaOroKabu, and all the rest you may think of!

As for obsessed girls, the Hatake Kakashi-bot also features the KakaOC love package, in which you can claim any unreal Naruto character or yourself in replace of the OC.

**Enjoy**

Assuming that this whole manual was read, we hope you enjoy your new Hatake Kakashi-bot. Comments, questions, suggestions, or complaints can be sent via email or phone. Our contact email is and our contact telephone number is 1-800-KON-ONHA. Refunds are accepted, but not expected as the Mask Feature and various Love Packages make everyone satisfied.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed composing it! (I had a hard time trying to think of ALL the pairings that poor Kakashi has been set up with...lol...I was aiming to list a whole paragraph of listings just to make it more insane...)**

**Remember to review!**

**Midori Fujiwara**


End file.
